Girlfriends
by Zombies can dance
Summary: Finn is having ladies problems. He can't decide if he wants to be involved with the ladies.  MarcelinexFinn.


Title: Girlfriends

Author: Zombies can Dance

Rating: G

Fandom: Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

Summary: Finn is having ladies problems. He can't decide if he wants to be involved with the ladies. [MarcelinexFinn].

Disclaimer: I don't own nor recieve any compensation from this piece of fiction. It's purely for amusement purposes.

* * *

**Girlfriends**

_Love is weird. This is why people like exploring it._

_-Dad  
_

Never in the life of Finn, the human, did he realize how much it was a hassle to have a GF (Girlfriend). Princess BubbleGum is very smart, pink, powerful and beautiful, but she's also a bit psycho.

And the psycho side usually outweighs the good qualities.

And the crazy stuff from last night was not fun at all.

Why he ever listened to Jake, the dog, to get a girlfriend really is beyond him. Lady Rainicorn is not psycho. She's actually pretty cool. She's really good at sports and video games and Adventuring. A part of Finn believes that all of Jake's convincing had to do with the possibility of going out on double-dates.

Finn hoped the fact wasn't true.

Otherwise he would be really mad at Jake.

Yeah, Finn _does _like BubbleGum. He just didn't think of all the work it involved to be a boyfriend.

And after a while, it occured to him if he didn't leave the relationship soon, he would ultimately get killed. Mentally and physically.

Princess BubbleGum was all that nice about it. After she gave him the boot, he was down in the dumps, trying to play with Beemo.

"Why are girls so darn crazy?"

"I. Don't. Know." Beemo replied robotically.

"Not all girls are crazy," a voice from beside him spoke out of nowhere. Finn jumped out of the couch, surprised.

"Wha-oh, it's you, Marceline."

"You should stop talking to yourself," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not. It's called thinking out loud," Finn replied, flustered. He sat back down in his spot. The Vampire Queen was sitting there looking smug in her rocker-girl, pretty-pretty princessy princess dress.

"What's the occasion?" Finn asked.

"I got a concert to play," she said. She smirked. "You want to come? I might need to use a human sacrifice to resurrect my zombie band members."

"Funny, Marceline. I don't fall for your misleading antics," he said.

"Boo! You suck."

"No, I don't."

"So why are you being all lonesome here? And where's your scared-cat dog friend of yours?"

"He's with Lady Rainicorn. Hanging out with his _girlfriend,_" Finn sighed.

"Aren't you dating The BubbleGum Princess?"

"Was." He pouted. "It's a done deal right now," he said.

"Are you happy about it? Or did she give you the boot?"

"Yeah and no and yeah she gave me the boot," Finn said, pointing out the boot imprint on the back of his head.

"Aw. I'll cheer you up. Let's fight," Marceline said, pulling out her magical axe guitar.

"Well, okay. If you say so," Fin said, enthusiastically. He pulled out the sword of Billy and started to sword fight with the vampire queen.

After destroying half the house, it occurred to Fin that maybe being single isn't so bad.

Maybe things with BumbleGum were better off like this?

That...Possibly...Marceline was a better pick? Yeah, sure she was a bit of a wild card at times. But she's pretty cool and pretty and she's into going out on adventures like Jake and him did.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fin asked as he ducked the axe.

"That you admit defeat?"

"Um, no, but I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

Marceline stopped. "Finn, you like me?" She seemed curious about it.

"Yeah. I do. I think you're awesome," he said genuinely.

"Well I like you too, even though you're inferior to me," she said with a cackle.

"Inferior! I'll show you inferior!" He charged at her.

Marceline flew up, dodging his blows. "If you want to be my boyfriend, you need to defeat me in a battle!"

And then, that's how the six day battle started.

And, after all that, Marceline simply agreed because she had fun doing it.

**The End.**


End file.
